Sharing Toys
by RogueAngel
Summary: Inspired by a flash fic fantasy challenge at the Jim and Bones LJ community: Bones gets turned on by the idea of Jim lending him out to various crewmembers. Not exactly to the prompt, but Jim and Bones have lots of fun.


So, I was over at Jim and Bones LJ community and they had a flash fic challenge (with a totally awesome banner). And I thought, hmmm, that could be fun. But apparently I suck at flash fic because two hours later I had a 9 page, 3,525 word fic that definitely wasn't flash. I'm not even going to try to post it there, so here it is:

**Title: **Sharing Toys  
**Author:** RogueAngel  
**Rating: **NC-17, mature  
**Warnings: **Some bondage, nipple clamps, dirty talk  
**Summary:** From this prompt by lindmere : "Bones tends to be a private guy when it comes to his sex life...so why is he so turned on by the idea of Jim "lending him out" to another member of the crew, with Jim supervising the whole scene?" Since it was a fantasy challenge it's not written exactly to the prompt. I just started with the first sentence of the fic and let the boys take it from there. Who knew porn was for Sunday mornings?  
**Author's note:** This is totally unbeta'd. I'm sure Royalpinkdogs is on vacation swearing at me because I haven't managed to write anything for Completion but have once again managed to slash her favorite characters. Sorry J. The banner was inspirational and I just couldn't help myself.

"I saw the way Scotty was looking at you," Jim frowned down at Leonard.

He'd managed to take the doctor by surprise as he walked from the shower into the bedroom to find his sleep pants. They'd just returned from their weekly game of poker with Scotty, Sulu and Chekov – Uhura had abstained, she'd had plans with Spock – which was fine with Leonard as that meant he got to keep more of his winnings. The woman was a card shark.

It had been a typical night of laughter, too much salty snacks and way too much of Scotty's brand of alcohol, but both he and Jim and managed to not lose too much to the baby card shark at the table, so that was a win. Yet something had happened between the time they'd stumbled into Jim's quarters, chuckling at Sulu's sword demonstration with a foot long pretzel stick, and when Leonard had stepped into the bedroom after his shower.

Jim had grabbed him in one of his holds and dragged him to the bed, easily pinning him and before Leonard knew it, he was handcuffed to the bed posts, spread eagle and vulnerable, Jim sitting on his stomach with a frown.

"What the hell, Jim?" he demanded from his partner, tugging at the restraints. He realized instantly there was no way he was getting out of them until Jim decided to let him go.

"I said," Jim practically growled, his frown deepening, "that I saw how Scotty was looking at you. And Chekov too."

Leonard looked up at his lover in bewilderment. "What the fuck are you…ouch!" Jim had reached down and pinched his nipple. Hard. "That hurt! Gah!" Jim pinched his other nipple and damn if his cock, already at half-mast from being manhandled on the bed, began to harden even further.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but closed it when Jim took both his nipples between his thumb and finger and began to squeeze.

"Good boy, Leonard," Jim nodded, ignoring the Leonard's slight shudder at the use of his given name. "I don't want to hear your protests. That's not what this is about."

Leonard couldn't help raising one eyebrow, silently asking 'well then, what the hell is this about, then, you cocky bastard?'

Jim didn't need a translation; he read Leonard's eyebrows just fine. "This is about other people, members of my command team, staring at and wanting what's mine. And you sitting there preening through it like the little cockslut that you are."

"Now, see h…" Leonard arched as Jim pinched both of his nipples hard, digging in his fingernails to increase the discomfort.

Jim leaned forward, his chest pressed against Leonard's face briefly as he reached for something the nightstand. "Now my fingers are going to be a bit busy, so…" He was still frowning down at Leonard which was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. Jim was all smiles and playfulness in bed, usually. Sure there were intense moments – after away missions or bad nightmares – but for the most part Jim was the happiest lover Leonard had ever had. To see him frowning…it was really throwing him off.

Still staring at his lover, Leonard opened his mouth to say something, anything, to soothe him, but instead hissed and arched his back as Jim applied a cold, sharp alligator clamp to his right nipple.

"I wouldn't speak, if I were you, Leonard," Jim warned, already pinching his left nipple and prepping it for the other clamp.

When it was finally applied, the feeling of pain and discomfort seemed to arc across the chain connecting the two clamps and go straight to his traitorous cock that was now rock hard and weeping. He'd always liked nipple play and had even longed for Jim to push beyond the erotic towards the painful, but he'd been afraid to ask. Jim was just so…playful and earnest.

Jim attached a second chain to the center of the chain connecting the nipple clamps and then draped it down Leonard's belly, sliding his body sinuously down, over Leonard's cock, until his was straddling one of Leonard's thighs. The cold metal seemed to burn a trail from Leonard's torso, down the center of his chest, over his belly button and down to his pubic thatch, causing him to shiver at the contrast. Jim gave it a small tug and smirked as Leonard once again moaned and arched, trying to relieve the tension in his abused nipples.

"Good boy," Jim told him. "At least you're behaving now."

Leonard's eyes shot open – when the hell had they closed? And he glared at Jim.

"Don't give me that look," Jim warned, his expression serious.

Leonard's eyebrow rose almost to his hairline.

"You know the look," Jim responded as if Leonard had spoken. "You're acting all innocent, but you're not. You knew exactly what you were doing. Egging them on, displaying yourself."

Jim was fumbling with something in his hands, but Leonard's eyes were focused on Jim's face, still rather surprised to see his frown that looked uncomfortably like his I'm-disappointed-in-you-ensign frown that he used on crewmembers who weren't performing up to standards. Jim was such a respected captain, just a hint of disappointment usually made the guilty crewmembers jump to fix the problem to make him happy and gain his approval. And damn if it wasn't working on Leonard, who suddenly wanted to do anything to ease that frown and make Jim smile at him again.

"You were displaying yourself," Jim countered, once again interpreting Leonard's expression.

There was a tug at his balls that had Leonard's head shooting up off the bed and he watched, with his eyes wide with disbelief as Jim squeezed his testicles into the bottom of his scrotum and, with more tugging than Leonard was comfortable with, snapped on a ball harness that, if his tingling balls were anything to go by, had metal studs on it.

"There," Jim patted Leonard's balls lightly, the small touch sending shockwaves through the bound man's groin. "You won't be coming until I say. But just in case…" He took a strap that was attached to the first one and wrangled it around the base of Leonard's cock and snapped that on too. "There we go," Jim nodded. He indolently stroked Leonard's rock hard cock once and then let go just as he tugged at the chain connected to Leonard's nipples, causing Leonard to moan and arch off the bed.

Leonard felt like he was about to hyperventilate and it wasn't because of the pain. Sure his balls were tingling and he didn't even want to think about his nipples, but it was more of a warmth, a growing heat that was settling in those areas. He'd never been so turned on his life and Jim was looking so damn sexy, his own cock hard and leaking against Leonard's thigh, as he frowned down at the bound doctor.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Jim asked.

Leonard shook his head.

"Really," Jim asked disbelievingly, his hand reaching for the damn chain again.

Leonard's eyes widened and he nodded. Really. And then shook his head, even barely shrugging his shoulders to try to try to get across the fact that he had know idea what the hell was going on.

Jim frowned and lifted the chain, but instead of tugging it down, he lifted it up, slowly pulling Leonard's chest off the bed as he arched to avoid the pain the clamps were causing.

"I think you do," Jim countered, pulling the chain harder. Leonard moaned in protest, shaking his head. Jim took Leonard's balls in his hand and squeezed them. The shock of pain to his balls caused Leonard's tailbone to flatten to the bed, the movement pulling one of the nipple clamps off.

"Oops," Jim grinned evilly, already reaching to reattach the clamp to Leonard's swollen nipple.

"Jim, I don't…." Leonard moaned. His body was now covered in sweat, one of his nipples screaming in pain and the other uncomfortably numb. His balls were aching from Jim's brief squeeze and his cock was rock hard and weeping, begging for any sort of friction.

Jim reattached the clamp and Leonard hissed in discomfort. "Speak again and I will tighten the clamps, Leonard," Jim warned, his disappointed frown back in place. "Do you understand?"

Leonard nodded, his eyes warily on the chain resting in Jim's hand.

"Now back to the original question," Jim continued. "Why this is happening." He leaned down to the side of the bed and picked up the bottle of lube that he'd stashed there. "Do you know why, Leonard?" He popped the cap and poured some lube onto his hand, hovering it over Leonard's cock.

Leonard shook his head, his eyes focused on Jim's hand, wanting to pump his hips into it in order to relieve some of the tension in his body.

"And you a doctor," Jim shook his head sadly. Shifting, Jim moved his hand away from Leonard's weeping cock, down to his scrotum that he patted lightly, and then began to rub his perineum, circling his hole with two fingers. "I'm not going to touch your cock," Jim told him. "You don't deserve it. Not yet. Not if you don't realize this one simple thing."

Leonard moaned and tried to arch into the sensations Jim was creating in his body, his ass, but Jim had anchored his hips with his forearm.

"What's this one simple thing?" Jim asked conversationally, as he slipped on finger into Leonard's ass. "It's really quite simple," Jim continued, adding another finger, pumping them slowing in and out, but avoiding Leonard's prostate. "You should really know it by now." He hooked his fingers and finally brushed against Leonard's sweet spot, causing him to moan and his cock to drip even more. "You. Belong. To. Me," Jim said, punctuating each word with another prod to Leonard's prostate.

Leonard let out a keening sound, surprising himself at the way Jim's words seemed to be affecting him, almost more than his actions. "Yes," he hissed, eyes closed as did his best to move his hips to fuck himself on Jim's fingers. The tug on his nipple clamps had his eyes snapping open.

"No talking," Jim reminded him with a smirk. "Simple shake or nod your head."

Leonard nodded immediately and then his eyes rolled back as Jim began to massage his prostate while scissoring him open.

"Yes, you belong to me," Jim continued, his voice low and rough. "And Scotty and Chekov were checking you out tonight and you were loving it." Leonard shook his head in protest. "You were," Jim told him. "And it's not only tonight. I've seen Chekov stare at your ass when you're on the bridge. And Scotty's injured even more than me. I'm beginning to get suspicious. Just what exactly do you two get up to when I'm on shift and you two are 'having a drink or two'?" He added a third finger roughly.

Bones eyes widened, more from the shock of Jim's veiled accusation than from the new intrusion in his ass, and he shook his head violently.

"You've never thought of him that way?" Jim asked. "Or Chekov and his curly hair and cherubic face?"

Leonard began to shake his head no, of course not, but Jim had grabbed the nipple chain. "Don't lie to me Leonard," he said, his voice low and threatening.

So with his heart thumping, Leonard nodded once, sharply.

"Good boy," Jim smiled. He withdrew his fingers and began slicking up his cock. Reaching behind him, Jim released first one of Leonard's ankles and then the other, immediately pushing his thighs up to his chest.

Leonard made no protest. In fact, he spread his legs wider, using his heels to pull Jim closer.

"Such a cockslut," Jim chuckled, already lining himself up to Leonard's entrance. "You love it. And that's fine. Just so long as you realize that it's my cock that will be fucking you."

Leonard nodded in agreement, groaning at the feeling of being filled once again by his lover. It never got old and he always wanted more.

Jim stopped when he was fully seated in Leonard, his balls resting against Leonard's ass. "Unless…"

Leonard looked up at him curiously, while his hips tried to rock against Jim, his body aching for more stimulation.

"Unless," Jim repeated, pulling out and slamming back in once. "Unless I let them fuck you."

Leonard's eyes widened in shock, even as a schism of desire shot through him. His cock pulsed against Jim's belly.

"Oh, you like that," Jim asked, smirking as he lifted one hand to stroke Leonard's cock once, twice…causing him to moan and clench tightly around Jim's own cock buried deep in his ass.

He didn't know if he was shaking his head or nodding. All Leonard knew was that he wanted Jim to move, and move now!

Letting go of his cock, Jim placed his hands on the mattress by Leonard's shoulders and began to steadily pound Leonard's ass, adding in the little swivel that made Leonard shudder below him.

"I could do that, you know," Jim started talking again, his voice low, but controlled. "I could give you a few drinks, grab you as you come in here and tie you up. God, you were so easy," Jim grinned down at him. "It was like you wanted it. I didn't even have to put in much effort and I had you spread eagle and at my mercy."

Leonard moaned, arching into Jim's thrusts.

"I could invite Scotty over for some drinks," Jim leaned down and whispered into his ear, letting his chest brush against the nipple clamps before pulling back. "Or ask Chekov to play chess. You'd be in here tied up, listening to us, wondering when I'd bring them back here; let them see you bound and waiting; wanting. For Scotty I'd use the cock ring, I think. Let him see how big and hard you can get. I think he'd appreciate it, don't you?"

Leonard groaned, his eyes closed as he imagined the Scotsman standing at the end of the bed, staring down at you.

"I'd probably have to prep you," Jim told him. "Use that butt plug we bought on Risa; the one with the ridges and studs that hit your sweet spot just right. I don't imagine Scotty be thinking of much else besides fucking you. He might like the nipple clamps too," Jim mused, taking the chain and tugging.

"Christ," Jim groaned, as Leonard squeezed him tightly in response to the added stimulus, his head hanging between his shoulders and his hips stilling as he tried to regain control. "You feel so damn good."

Instead of driving thrusts, Jim began teasing Leonard by shallowly swiveling his hips. "I imagine Scotty's a kinky fucker, don't you think?"

Leonard whined, wanting more, wanting Jim to pound his ass the way he knew he could. His wrists were going to be sore from the way he was pulling on his restraints, wanting to touch Jim, pull him in for a kiss, or grab his ass and make him fuck him hard; to touch his cock and make himself come. But that wasn't going to happen because Jim was in charge.

"But Chekov," Jim continued on, his voice finally showing a bit of effort, sounding more breathy, "I'm not so sure. He could be oe the kinky side. Shit, he'd look hot in leather," Jim practically groaned, his rhythm faltering briefly as he slammed into Leonard. "And he hangs out with Sulu and I know the clubs he visits in San Francisco. But, he stares at you the most. I swear I saw him pop a boner on the bridge the other day when you were yelling at me about those reports," Jim chuckled.

They were both covered in sweat now, breaths coming in panting gasps. Jim was having a harder time keeping his thrusts steady and even; his sweat was dripping onto Leonard's chest and face.

"Fuck," Jim hissed as Leonard managed to shift his legs, wrapping them around Jim's waist and pulling him in closer. "But he might be the shy type, our Chekov. All, 'yes, doktor, of course doktor,'" Jim tried to mimic the younger man's accent. "If I presented you to him all tied up, I imagine he'd worship every inch of your skin. Can you just imagine his curly head between your legs, licking your balls, tonguing your ass."

Leonard moaned at the image, his cock bobbing against his stomach aching for a touch. He'd never really thought of having sex with Scotty or Chekov. Sure he'd admired them. Knew they were attractive men. But he was with Jim.

But the idea of Jim presenting him to them…the idea was almost more than he could handle.

"I'd tell him what you liked," Jim panted. "How you liked your balls to be licked, but then gentle suckled. How you loved a tongue up your ass almost as much as fingers."

His thrusts were becoming harder and deeper. Leonard was doing his best to meet each of them with his rocking hips, the sounds of slapping flesh and panting breath loud in the room. Leonard whined deep in his chest each time Jim's belly brushed against his neglected cock.

"But he won't fuck you," Jim continued. "I'll give him the lube and he'll take it, but not for you. He'll open himself up and he'll…oh fuck," his hips stuttered. "He'll…"

"Jim…please," Leonard groaned.

Knowing exactly what Leonard wanted, Jim slowed his thrusts as he reached between them and unsnapped the leather straps around Leonard's cock and balls.

Grabbing Leonard's cock, Jim began stroking in time with his thrust, the words coming out of his mouth in harsh gasps. "He'll fuck himself on your cock. Ride you like…ohhhhh," he stutters off as Leonard begins to spasm around him, his orgasm ripping through him after only a few strokes of his needy cock and Jim following right behind.

Slowly, they come down from their orgasms, Jim panting heavily as he leans over Leonard, his chest heaving. Leonard was splayed open, Jim still deep inside of him, his belly and chest covered in his own come.

"Damn," Jim groaned as he slowly fell to Leonard's side, one arm and leg resting on the prone man, his head tucked against chest.

"Jim," Leonard says weakly, half heartedly wiggling his still captive arms.

"Shit, yeah," Jim sat up immediately and triggered the release mechanism on the handcuffs.

"No problem," Leonard replied tiredly, moving his arms.

"I'll get a towel," Jim tells him, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom, his gait not exactly steady.

Leonard sat up and looked down at his chest, reminded of the nipple clamps still in place as the chain tugs at them. "Shit," he mumbles to himself, before pinching one open and hissing in discomfort as the blood rushes back into the abused nipple. The pain isn't nearly as erotic as earlier when he'd been turned on and wanting release.

"Sorry," Jim says sympathetically as he sits on the bed. "I should have taken care of them earlier."

"Yeah, you fucker," Leonard flinches as he removes the other one. "You owe me."

"I do," Jim agrees. Gently he pushes Leonard prone. He uses the warm washcloth to clean up the sticky mess on his chest, while he used his lips and tongue to soothe the other man's abused nipples.

"That's enough," Leonard growls, pushing Jim's head away.

Jim doesn't take offense at the tone. He simply settles in, curling himself against Leonard's side, one arm and leg slung over him.

Leonard wraps an arm around Jim's shoulder, letting his fingers rest in his sweaty hair.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Leonard finally asks.

Jim doesn't look up, simply shrugging. "Don't really know," he says around a sleepy yawn. "But it was hot."

"It was," Leonard agrees. "You really wouldn't…" he asks hesitantly.

This time Jim leans up on his elbow, his eyes taking in Leonard's wary expression, before he smiles softly. "Naw, probably not. I never was one to share my toys."

"Infant," Leonard grumbles, forcing Jim's head back down, unsure if he feels relieved or disappointed.

"Besides," Jim continues sleepily, "I don't think Scotty swings that way. Not so sure about Chekov though. He'd look totally hot riding you though," Jim added. "We could totally corrupt his innocence with a hot threesome. Get him on his hands and knees. I'd fuck him, he'd suck you off…"

"Who says you get to fuck him?" Leonard countered with a bemused smile.

"Captain's privilege," Jim yawned once more. "I get to deflower all the innocents."

"Oh go to sleep you oversexed man-child," Leonard told him with an amused snort that he had tried to hold back.

"Don't worry Bones," Jim patted his chest condescendingly. "No need to worry. You're more than enough for me, though the occasional fantasy is fun, don't you think?"

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, Bones."

The End


End file.
